Lost and Found
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Chloe is lost, literally and figuratively. Will she ever be found, and, if so, will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and Found  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Chlark, mentions of past Chlex  
Summary: Chloe is lost, literally and figuratively. Will she ever be found, and, if so, will she ever be the same?  
Warning: None for this chapter.  
A/N: This story is set in an AU that deviates from canon during Season Four, one in which Chlex are in a romantic relationship, Chloe doesn't learn Clark's secret, Lana never returns from Paris, and Clark embraces his destiny instead of running from it. Also, this is told from Chloe's POV.  
A/N-2: Just to make sure there isn't any confusion, the dialogue, in italics, is Clark speaking to Chloe. Also, the boyfriend Chloe is referring to is Lex.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

_"You have to choose. Him...or me."_

They say life is nothing but the sum of the choices we make.

I wish I had made a different one that day.

He gave me an ultimatum, forced me to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.

At the time, I was so angry and hurt that he'd put me in such a position, and I didn't even stop to consider what he was really trying to do. It wasn't until later, much later, that I realized he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to save me.

Of course, being a teenage girl in love, at least I thought I was in love at the time, I wasn't exactly thinking rationally. My emotions got the better of me, and I made my choice.

I'll never forget the sadness, the resignation in his eyes at my answer.

Even then, in the heat of the moment, angry as I was, I was taken aback, and part of me knew I'd made the wrong decision. But, being the stubborn mule that I am, I ignored my doubts.

_"I'm sorry."_

Those were the last words he said to me before he turned around and walked away.

I can still hear that voice inside my head screaming at me to go after him, to tell him I'd changed my mind, that I chose him.

I really wish I'd listened to that voice. If I had, I wouldn't be where I am now...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: None for this chapter  
A/N: I realize this is another short chapter, but I'm building toward something. Also, things are heading down a dark path, which will get pretty damn dark. However, things will turn around eventually. I ask that you hang in there and enjoy the ride, as bumpy as it's gonna be.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

I slowly awaken to find myself back in my room.

_My room._

I don't know why I think of it as my room, because it's not. It's my prison cell.

It may not fit the description of a stereotypical prison cell, with gray concrete walls and metal bars, but a prison cell with white walls, a decent bed and an actual door is still a prison cell.

Without really thinking about it, my hand moves to my forehead. I can't feel any trace of the wound I know was there. It's silly, but I'm oddly disappointed. I guess it's just a testament to what my life's become that I was actually hoping the wound from the bullet that killed me would still be there.

_...the bullet that killed me..._

God, that sounds strange, even to me.

Of course, I've died, been killed actually, more times than I can remember. I've gotten used to it, if such a thing is possible.

I'm a lab rat, of sorts. Turns out, I'm a meteor freak with the power to heal, others and myself.

This latest test of my healing power was a .45 caliber bullet to the head. I'm actually surprised it took them this long to try that one. Then again, I don't know how long I've been here. Time is pretty meaningless when there are no clocks and you haven't seen the sun or the moon for...I don't know how long.

_The sun and the moon..._

My mind drifts to thoughts of the outside world, of a time when I was young and innocent, when hope wasn't just a four letter word.

Soon enough, I feel the pull of sleep tugging at me, beckoning me. Sleep, my only escape from this hell, the one place where I'm free to do as I please, the only place I'm able to see him, to talk to him, to laugh with him, to cry with him, to be held by him, to be kissed by him, to be loved by him.

Dreams are all I have left, and I'm not talking about the kinds of dreams where I'm the youngest reporter the Daily Planet has ever had. No, those kinds of dreams are gone, extinct. The kinds of dreams I'm talking about are the ones made of pure fantasy, where anything is possible. Of course, I also have nightmares, horrible, debilitating, depressing nightmares. But, for some reason I can't explain, I always dream of a certain flannel-wearing farmboy before I awaken. It's almost like he's saving me.

Maybe tonight I'll thank him, several times.

A small smile curves my lips as I slip into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains a graphic rape scene. If this upsets you or hits too close to home, I advise you not to read on. You have been warned.  
A/N: I know, things have gone from bad to worse, but things will get better...eventually. Also, I feel I should let you know that I do not hate Chloe. I realize I'm treating her extremely poorly in this story, but it's out of necessity. The more important thing to take away from this is that Lex is an evil SOB, and I wanted to show just how evil he can be, especially when he's on a crusade and believes his cause just.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

My escape from reality is far too brief, as it always is, and I find myself strapped, literally, to a table in one of the many "labs" in this hellhole.

I used to fight the guards when they would take me to be experimented upon, but that got old in a hurry. It was also extremely pointless. All fighting ever got me in this place was beaten to death. I'm not kidding, either.

Injury and death may not be permanent things to me, but I can still feel pain, and I don't ever wanna feel the pain of having my skull caved in again.

Anyway, this lab is different from the others I've been in. I don't see any equipment or surgical instruments. I don't even see any lab geeks. There's just the two guards that brought me here and a couple of security cameras.

I don't have much time to ponder what they have planned for me when the door opens and in walks the man responsible for putting me in this place.

He's dressed impeccably, as usual, and his demeanor is all business.

I can feel the hate boil up inside me at the sight of him, but I hold my tongue and do my best to keep my expression neutral.

He strolls on over, casual as can be, and stops beside the table. He gives me a perfunctory once over before looking me in the eye.

I look right back, showing no fear, letting him know that he hasn't broken me.

He breaks the silence, speaking in that polished, silver-tongued voice of his.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well."

There are a thousand and one things I want to say to that, but I remain silent and continue to stare at him.

"I see pleasantries are pointless, so I'll cut to the chase. The research being done at this facility has yielded incredible findings and results. The subjects undergoing study are all quite unique, but none are as unique as you."

"You see, we've been studying the mutations caused by exposure to the meteors, and we've been able to isolate and duplicate those mutations in non-meteor infected subjects. However, your mutation is unlike any we've seen before. Your mutation is far more complex, involving much more of your genetic code than the others, and as such, we've been unable to isolate and replicate the specific sequences of your DNA that give you your unique abilities."

Replicate my abilities? Why would he want to replicate my abilities...?

"It seems science and technology are unequal to the task, but I was never one to give up easily."

He stops talking and leans closer to me. I feel the urge to cringe at his proximity, but I steel my resolve and remain still.

"I'm trying to protect humanity from a grave threat, and the only way I can do that is by building a better human, one with the abilities to survive and endure and meet the looming threat head-on. Unfortunately, without your abilities, I fear my efforts will all be for naught."

His voice drops to a whisper, and his next words send a chill down my spine.

"Luckily, where there's a will, there's a way, and my will is unequaled."

He stands upright, his voice filled with menace and promise.

"Where science has failed, I believe nature will succeed. With a bit of luck and patience, I'm confident you'll provide us with the next evolution of humanity."

Taking a step back, he issues a two word command.

"Prep her."

The guards, who had been silent bystanders to this point, step up to the table I'm secured to, each producing a very sharp and lethal looking knife, and proceed to cut the clothes from my body.

Completely naked and exposed, I begin to squirm uncomfortably as the guards leer at me before stepping back to their original positions.

I turn my attention back to the bastard who put me here and find him casually observing, looking rather uninterested.

I'm about to ask him what the fuck he's planning on doing to me, when the door opens and in walks a man, presumably one of the other prisoners of this place judging by his attire, and a contingent of guards.

Fear grips me when the man begins taking off his clothes.

_"Where science has failed, I believe nature will succeed."_

Horrible realization dawns.

I know exactly what's about to happen and am completely powerless to stop it. Nonetheless, I begin pulling at my restraints, trying to break free.

The futility of the situation is evident, and panic sets in as the man, now completely naked and fully aroused and erect, moves toward me.

As he nears his destination, resignation sets in, though I continue to struggle against my bonds as he climbs onto the table and looms above me.

He's between my legs now. I avert my eyes, unable to watch what happens next.

There's no preparation, no attempt to ready me for his invasion. I feel the tip penetrate me, and I swallow a whimper. Pain lances through my most sacred area as he thrusts his entire length inside me.

My heart shatters and my soul screams as he brutally rapes me, grunting and sweating like some rutting animal.

I wish and pray for this to be over, to wake up from this nightmare, but I don't. Instead, my eyes find those of the monster responsible for this.

His gaze is piercing and cold, his face a mask of calm detachment as he watches me being violated.

I want to cry, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's finally broken me, so I settle for meeting his icy stare with a defiant one of my own.

The pain grows with each thrust, but I show no outward sign of just how much it hurts.

After what feels like an eternity, I feel the hardness inside me spasm followed by burst after burst of warm viscous fluid flooding me.

They say the devil has horns and a pointy tail. But I've seen the devil. He's bald and wears Armani.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter deals with some of the immediate aftermath of Chloe being raped, so if this hits too close to home or disturbs you, I urge you not to read on, but this is purely emotional turmoil, not a rehashing of the rape itself.  
A/N: The section in italics is a kind of flashback/exposition, providing information on how Chloe came to be in her current predicament.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

They give me new clothes and bring me back to my room, but they don't let me shower, not that I ask, but I really wish they would let me.

God, I can still smell him on me, can still feel him inside me.

I want so badly to wash away all remnants of him, of what's been done to me, but it clings to me, tainting me.

My stomach roils as the memory hits me again, and I vomit on the floor next to the bed.

My whole body begins to shake, my knees buckling, and I drop to the floor in a heap.

I want to curl into a ball, but I feel too exposed, so I crawl over to the corner of the room and sit with my back against the wall, my knees pulled tight to my chest.

My mind is racing, trying to comprehend what's just happened to me. I was raped. I was strapped to a table, stripped naked and raped while that son of a bitch stood there and watched. Oh God. I might be pregnant. What if I'm pregnant?

I can feel tears threatening to well up in my eyes, and I fight them back. I won't let him see me cry. I refuse to give him that kind of victory.

Wrapping my arms around my legs, I rest my head on my knees.

Taking slow, deep breaths, I close my eyes, trying to will the horror away by thinking of the past, of a time when I was innocent and carefree.

Unfortunately, all I can think about is how this all started.

* * *

_It was the summer between Junior and Senior year, and Lex was hiding my father and me from Lionel. Lex and I spent a great deal of time together, and, somehow, an attraction developed. Before I knew what was happening, we were in some sort of quasi-relationship._

_I can't deny that it felt good to have someone choose me, especially someone like Lex who could have any woman he wanted. _

_He made me feel important, valued and cherished. It didn't hurt that the sex was amazing. _

_When things had quieted down, and I was able to return to my life, I thought things would be perfect, because I had a boyfriend who loved me and put me first, and I had my best friend._

_Sadly, things didn't work out quite as I'd hoped._

_Lana never came back from her Paris excursion, which was sad, but it was also kinda nice, because I didn't have to watch Clark pine over her anymore._

_Clark..._

_Much as I'd changed over the summer, he'd changed even more. Gone was the meek farm boy who didn't seem to have any real direction in his life, and in his place was a young man who knew exactly where he was going, a man who was driven by something the likes of which I'd never witnessed. He seemed so confident and self-assured, but he was just as secretive as ever. _

_Even before he knew about me and Lex, there was a distance between us, and once he found out about our relationship, that distance became even greater. _

_I still remember all the subtle, or not so subtle as the case often was, comments Clark would make about Lex not being who he appeared and that I should be wary of him. Suffice to say, I didn't appreciate Clark trying to drive a wedge between me and Lex, and I became angry at him for his pettiness. I assumed that Clark was jealous, and I wasn't shy about letting him know about it. Though, I couldn't understand why he would be jealous of Lex, especially considering that Clark had never shown any romantic interest in me._

_Things finally came to a head when Clark confronted me and gave me the ultimatum, made me choose between him and Lex. I couldn't understand why Clark had such a problem with my relationship with Lex, why he thought Lex wasn't a good man. My time with Lex told me all I needed to know about him, that I could trust him, that he was good and decent, that he loved me. Still, I could see the sincerity in Clark's eyes, the genuine concern, the desperation, and it gave me pause, but only for the briefest of moments. My emotions got the better of me, and I reacted impulsively, choosing Lex over him._

_That was the last time I talked to Clark. _

_Not long after that, Clark just disappeared. No one knew where he'd gone or what had happened to him, not even his parents._

_Life went on, as did my relationship with Lex. Although, after Clark disappeared, Lex began to change. He became more distant, almost cold at times. He was always running around working on some secret project or other, and he had less and less time for me. _

_I was hurt by the distance that had grown between us, but I was determined not to lose him. After all, I'd turned my back on Clark in order to be with Lex. I also didn't want Clark to be right, that Lex wasn't who I thought he was._

_I began to push for explanations for why Lex had become so distant, why he didn't have time for me. My inquiries only served to anger him. Things had gotten to the point where I felt the end of our relationship was at hand._

_And that's when I found out what Lex had been working on._

_Turns out, he'd become obsessed with the meteor infected. He wanted to understand their abilities, all the various types of abilities and how they worked, how and why some people became infected when others didn't. I had even heard, from a source involved with the project, that Lex had been rounding up the meteor infected and experimenting on them against their will._

_I knew I had to get away from Lex when my source turned up dead a few days later._

_Unfortunately, it was too late._

_I was involved in some sort of car accident, and when I woke up, I was in this facility. Not surprisingly, Lex was responsible. In fact, he was at the facility and was more than happy to inform me that I was meteor infected. Apparently, he'd known I was meteor infected for months and had been biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fake my death so he could study me without worrying that someone would come looking._

* * *

I'm stuck in a nightmare, one I fear I may never wake up from. And the worst part is that I haven't got a single shred of hope to cling to. No one is looking for me, no one is going to ride in on a white horse and save me.

I'm alone, a lost soul condemned to suffer in this hell on earth.


End file.
